


Freaks

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just a small sweet thing, Kiiiind of character study?, M/M, Prably not tho, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a freak. He hates germs and physical contact. Miya Atsumu is a freak. He hates odd numbers and has some obsessive behaviors. They are freaks and they are in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying because I was inspired by some fics, I hope you will like it

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a freak. At least that’s what everyone has called him since elementary school. Back then his germaphobia was still relatively in check, he was just disgusted when people touched him and wouldn’t let anyone eat his food. Nothing too bad but as the years went by his hatred for germs grew bigger. He washed his hands every hour, cleaned everything with swipes before touching it and wore a mask all year long.

When boys his age talked about kissing girls he was disgusted. Kissing. So many germs exchanged and he didn’t even feel the need to kiss girls. Neither did he want to kiss boys, he discovered later. He liked boys but not to the point of kissing them. It was highly unhygienic.

Still today as an adult he is a freak. He washes his hands every hour, wears a mask all year long, cleans everything with swipes, avoids physical contact at all costs and takes showers before anyone else. He is lucky enough that his teammates respect his boundaries, they don’t high five him after a good spike, neither to they include him in the hug they all share after winning a game.

He still doesn’t want to kiss women or men. He doesn’t want to hug them or to hold their hands. But he still falls in love with some men. He still wants to be loved, but not like everyone else. No one wants to wash their hands every time they want to touch him, nobody accepts to indulge his hygienic needs.

Miya Atsumu is a freak. That’s what everyone calls him when they see his “weird habits”. They all stare at him weirdly when they see him bite his knuckles when he is stressed or when he makes the whole stadium shut up before his serves.

Ever since he was a little boy he needs to turn on and off the lamp on his nightstand two times before going to sleep. He needs to tap his left palm four times before going out of the house. He hates odd numbers, feeling pressured by them.

He is a lot to deal with. That’s what people say, a nicer way to call him a freak. It hurts him when people judge him for having sections on his plates, and having a meltdown if food from one section touch food from another section. It makes Osamu mad every time someone looks down on his twin and often makes him snap out of that bored look he has.

He knows that finding a man who indulges his obsessive needs is difficult. He was lucky enough to have Osamu he doesn’t expect to find anyone who could put up with the lot that he is.

Until he finds Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi finds him. Kiyoomi doesn’t care if Atsumu needs to turn on and off the lamp on the nightstand two times before going to bed, he says it’s relaxing somehow. Atsumu doesn’t care that he can’t hold hands with Kiyoomi unless he has washed his hands, he washes them twice anyway. They don’t care that everything has to be organized by even numbers or that kissing is rare. They may be freaks but they are freaks together and they are in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
